End of the Ride, Start of the Tsunami
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Kaoru was left behind by his twin brother- but what happens when you add Kyoya Hibari to the mix, a jealous and fierce teen who actually has a soft spot for little animals... something he thinks resembles Kaoru? Yaoi! Otaku!
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and Kaoru. They were always referred to as such, the person calling them not wanting to mistake them for the other. But that had changed. Hikaru had broken away from their world, and had dyed his hair black so people could identify him.

Why?

Haruhi, that's why. Hikaru and Kaoru knew she did not really like them because of their too-close relationship. And Hikaru liked Haruhi, so he broke the special bond between him and his brother. Fan girls admired him for being so noble- to do something so rash and passionate out of love.

They swooned over Hikaru and Haruhi's new-found friendship, where Hikaru would sit beside Haruhi during Host Club hours. Fans followed them, leaving Kaoru to himself.

Did anyone notice the younger Hitachiin? Well... no. Not a single one. Hunny and Mori were wrapped up in their own world as always, Kyoya just did not care, and Tamaki was fighting with Hikaru over Haruhi.

Seven. There were seven of them in the host club- one of them had to be the odd one out, no? And sadly, it was our beloved Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru peeped out of the expensive car his mother had bought for him and Kaoru to use. The driver assured him this was the right place, and hesitantly asked if his young master needed his brother to come with him.

Furious and flustered, Kaoru pushed the car door open, ignoring his driver's protest about him being alone in commoner area. Yeah, right. Haruhi lived in such enviroments, and people loved her, didn't they?

Great, now he felt bitter.

He rushed into the sea of commoners, careful not to bump into any of them. He kept his eyes wide open under his orange shades for something that might interest him. So far, he had seen clothing stores, restaurants, sweet shops and a few bookstores. He saw a couple of commoner students giggling while eating some ice-cream.

...

...!

That was it! He would vist a commoner school to see what 'normal people' studied like- according to Haruhi, who did not consider anyone in Ouran normal. He wondered why.

"Excuse me ladies," He said in his sexy English Dub voice. "But I wanted to know, which school do you go to?"

The girls blushed and giggled. "Oh, we attend Namimori Middle! It's just down the road." One of them said. "We could bring you there, if you want us to." Another one of them offered. "Why, that would be lovely. Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked.

They giggled even more, thinking how rare it was to come across such a gentleman. "Of course not!" They chorused.

He then followed the girls sporting blue vests, gray skirts and red bows to their school. It was about nine in the morning, and their classes ought to be starting soon. As they neared the school gates, he noticed that the girls became more tense.

"Are you guys okay-"

Before Kaoru could finish what he wanted to say, something black and white swooped down and landed in front of the girls and himself. It was a teenager. He had raven-black hair and a scowl fixed on his face. His hair was somewhat messy, like he had been lying down, and there was a yellow bird nested in his hair. A red band was around his shoulder.

So, this guy was a prefect... or something.

"_You're late._" He hissed.

The girls shrieked and started to apologise like mad. "We're sorry! We really didn't mean to! We just wanted to get some ice-cream on our way here! We really didn't mean to be late! PLEASE DON'T BITE US TO DEATH!" And they started bawling.

Kaoru raised his eyebrows.

"_Get going._" He hissed. The girls took off, leaving Kaoru behind. The boy turned to Kaoru, still scowling. "And who might you be?" He asked, danger evident in his voice. This would make other people run for the hills, but not Kaoru.

He had met much more intimidating people in his life, one of them being Kyoya Ootori. "I'm here to take a tour of the school. Could you please lead me to the office?" He asked. The boy frowned, but nodded.

Kaoru followed the teenager to the inner part of the school.

'Damn... this building is so small. It's about a fraction of what Ouran is... Haruhi should count herself lucky to be transferred to Ouran, but instead, she complains about how insane, silly and childish we are all the time.' Kaoru thought to himself, frowning slightly. But still, he couldn't blame the girl.

Hikaru liked her... that was not her fault. Haruhi was one of those girls you couldn't help but love.

"We're here." The boy's deep voice ejected him out of his thoughts. Kaoru thanked the boy (although he looked rather mature for his age... a middle school) and pushed open the glass doors to the office. The clerk looked up from her copy of Style Magazine. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You... you look just like," She looked from the magazine to Kaoru. The boy nodded in understanding. If she read that magazine, his mother would be in it. And when his mother was in it, Hikaru and Kaoru would be too, sometimes helping her with the designs or just attending another one of her shows. Photographs showed the twins attached to the hip, looking bored or just talking to each other or their mother.

"_You're Hitachiin Hikaru! It's wonderful to meet you!_" She squealed. Kaoru sighed.

Another case of mistaken identity. "Gomen, but I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, not Hikaru." He said. She blushed and nodded.

"Please, what may I do for you?" She asked. He shrugged. "Oh, nothing really. I would just like a tour of this school. It's for a report at my school, Ouran Academy." He lied. The clerk's eyes sparkled.

Ouran Academy was well known throughout the country, them being one of the richest schools in the world.

"Of course, Hitachiin-sama! Please wait- I shall get a guide for you." She said, and started to dial a number on the school's telephone.

"Hello? Yes, this is the office. We have an extremely important guest who wants a tour of the school. Could you please send down a student? Oh, yes. Yes. Right now, please. Thank you." And she hung up.

"A student will be with us in a moment, Hitachiin-sama. In the meantime, is there _anything_ I can do for you?" She gushed. He shook his head and gave her a charming smile. "No, that would be all. Thank you very much."

She blushed and went back to her magazine reading, occasionally looking up to glance at Kaoru. A few minutes later, a brown haired boy stumbled in. His hair looked like it had been cut with a weed-whacker. Kaoru's mother would be _appalled_.

"Sawada-san! Please show this student around school," There was a tone of doubt in her voice. This boy must not be a good student, Kaoru thought. "He is a _very, very, very important guest_." She hissed the last part while still having a smile imprinted on her face.

The boy known as Sawada nodded his head and turned to Kaoru. He must have been stunned by the way Kaoru was dressed- any commoner could have seen that Kaoru was dressed in branded items from head to toe.

"Hello, Sawada-san. Should we be on our way?" Kaoru smiled. The shorter boy nodded, and led Kaoru out of the office... and to his own class.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto was arguing about something again- well, Gokudera was. Yamamoto was just smiling and laughing, ignorant to Gokudera's rage. Kyoko and Hana were in a corner, chatting with a bunch of girls.

Tsuna sighed in relief. At least his class was _remotely_ normal today. But fate decided to toy with him, for Reborn suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna and Kaoru. Kaoru raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses back and let them rest on his hair.

"Tsuna. Who is that?" Reborn asked. Kaoru thought the baby sounded rather serious for his age. Tsuna screamed. "H-He's a g-guest... GAH! REBORN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsuna demanded.

Hearing the commotion, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana and the rest of Tsuna's class looked up. They noticed the handsome boy standing next to Sawada, and he sported everything of designer brand from Hitachiin branded jeans to Gucci shades. A few girls gasped.

"Hey! You're the guy from earlier!" One of them said. Kaoru looked over to them and gave them his dashing smile. They swooned, and Tsuna felt ever so jealous. But it was replaced by a shooting pain in his forehead.

"Stupid Tsuna. I asked you a question." Reborn said, a wooden bat in his hand. Kaoru grinned. What a cute baby. A girl in the corner with long black hair shuddered and muttered something about 'disgusting children'.

A silver-haired guy whose hair was shaped like a mop stomped over, a taller boy with black hair following close behind. The silver-haired one looked Italian. Come to think of it... the baby did resemble his Italian cousin from Spain.

"Pardon me, but are you from Italy?" Kaoru asked the silver haired boy. He looked familiar, like he had seen him somewhere...

Gokudera stopped in his tracks. "Hey, hey, hey... aren't you the son of Hitachiin Yuzuha?" Gokudera asked with wide eyes. Kaoru smiled wryly. "Yes, I am. You look awfully familiar... Have I met you somewhere... in Italy, perhaps?"

Gokudera snapped his fingers, startling Kaoru. This was not something his brother- or any of the host club members would do while talking to him.

"Oh yeah! You were at this party my father threw when I was younger. And Bianchi... urghhh... yeah... she was there too. You were with your twin... _and the both of you were horribly rude to me_." He finished with a death-glare at Kaoru.

The latter waved his hand impatiently at the other.

"Per-lease! That was more than ten years ago. Time to let things go." Kaoru said, bored. He could care less what that boy had to say about him- he had ran away from his rich family, choosing to live the life of a normal commoner. Maybe Kaoru should try something like that, ha ha ha.

He looked around the classroom.

It was - there was no other word to define it - poor. The room was so very small- even smaller than his bedroom. There were writings on the plastic-faced desks, a far cry from the expensive wooden panels at Ouran. Bags of different styles and colours were strewn on desks, chairs and even the _floor_. Kaoru grimanced. Every student at Ouran- even Haruhi, after she got the makeover by Tamaki, carried an expensive leather brief case.

And the uniforms... oh god.

Ouran Academy's uniforms were royal purple, a colour only offered to the elite and nobles in the past. Namimori's school uniforms for males had sandy-bleached jackets. It looked like the beach had threw up all over them. The girl's uniforms were... okay, but the colours were rather odd.

Blue, white, grey and red all at the same time? Eww. Kaoru was glad that Ouran had more refined tastes of uniform. Or maybe the reason why he was irritated was just the side-effects of being a fashion designer's son.

"Hm... I think I'll find my own way around, Sawada-san." Kaoru said, and turned to leave. But Reborn stopped him. "Hitachiin, right? You're the twin brother of Hikaru Hitachiin... and the close friend of _Kyoya Ootori_." Reborn said Kyoya's name with a snarl.

"Er... yeah." Kaoru said, not really believing what the baby was saying. This was one impressive infant. "That's it. Bianchi-" A woman with long, sleek, lavender coloured hair popped out of nowhere, scaring the freaking crap out of Kaoru. "Capture him."

A sudden movement from the woman and Kaoru was tied up.

"Hey! Let go of me! Sawada! Keep your brother under control, will you?" Kaoru said, nervous. But Sawada looked as panicked as himself. "REBORN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shrieked. The baby whacked Sawada over the head with a bat.

"Shut up, Stupid Tsuna. We will use him for a ransom... and for revenge." The baby growled, while looking cute. Kaoru wondered how he could do that.

The woman named Bianchi turned to... 'Stupid Tsuna'. "He's a rich brat - even richer than my and Gokudera's father - and his friend, Kyoya Ootori, ordered his private police force to terminate a large number of the Vongola. We want revenge." She said.

Kaoru's stomach did a flip. If this involved Kyoya... it couldn't be good news.

"If you're trying to get a ransom... it won't work. Kyoya's not the kind of guy who would care about me." Kaoru said. Reborn's eyes glinted. "Nice try, Hitachiin. But I know your brother and the Suoh heir will force him into submission."

Curse Tamaki and Hikaru. He would just have to wait and see what happened.

Everything should have been alright until Hikaru and the others came to rescue him... but then...

A guy with jet black hair and a yellow bird sitting in his hair came... and he was the same one who had scared the girls earlier. Oh, crud.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WENT TO THE COMMONER DISTRICT'?" Hikaru's hysterical voice ripped through the host club's room... WHILE IN SESSION. Hikaru lowered his voice slightly, knowing if he scared any of the customers away, Kyoya would kill him.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Yes, I would, Hikaru." He said. 'He can read my mind... how freaky. I'll have to tell Kaoru later-' Hikaru thought, and turned his attention back to the stammering _idiot_ on the phone.

"Well... you s-see, Hitachiin-sama... y-your b-b-brother wanted to e-explore the c-commoner d-district... by himself... I asked h-him if he w-wanted to contact you... but he got a-angry and dashed off... And he isn't p-picking up his phone, Hitachiin-sama."

Hikaru's eyebrow twitched.

His brother. His precious little brother. His precious little, _helpless_, innocent and _weak_ brother - who knew nothing about martial arts of self defence, unlike himself - was alone, wandering around in the commoner district.

Robbery, kidnapping, beating... RAPED! All this progressed through Hikaru's mind at once.

"TONO! WE NEED TO RESCUE KAORU FROM THE COMMONERS!" He yelled. Tamaki leaped up and started babbling something about the tragedy of rape and abuse. Haruhi hit him on the head, which snapped him out of it at once.

"Right! Kyoya! Gather your private police force - don't look at me like that - without Kaoru, we will _lose profit_," Kyoya got his phone out and barked at his police force to get their men over to the commoner district. "ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE- TO THE CAR!"

The host club - Renge included - followed Tamaki to his expensive car.

"HOLD ON, KAO-CHAN! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Hunny wailed. "_Aa_." Mori grunted. "This is stupid. We're overreacting." Haruhi said.

You got that right, Haruhi.

* * *

"He's so hot!" A girl cried out, and her friends giggled with her.

Kaoru was tied up, positioned alongside Reborn, Hibari and Gokudera. A nervous Tsuna was trying to persuade the infant to change his mind, but to no avail. Bianchi was distracting Yamamoto by talking about sushi.

Gokudera was told that if he tried _anything_ to help Kaoru, Reborn would kill Tsuna and make him stare at Bianchi's face every single day. So the silver-haired teen was helpless too.

Students surrounded the group, whispering and pointing. Then, Kaoru's phone rang. It had been ringing off the hook for the past few minutes. This ringtone was the one for Tamaki.

"Could you at least answer the phone and tell him where I am?" Kaoru pleaded. Reborn picked the phone up and set it to speaker-mode. And he picked up the call. Immediately, Tamaki's loud and panicky voice tore through the whole school courtyard.

"**KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE ALL COMING TO RESCUE YOU! DON'T WORRY! OR IS THIS THE KIDNAPPER? DON'T HURT KAORU, WE'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER AMOUNT YOU WANT!**"

Reborn smirked.

"Stupid brat. We're at Namimori Middle. Be here, or the boy will be raped and killed." Silence on the other hand, then- "...It really is a kidnapping? Wow, senpai, you were right... for once." It sounded like a female.

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaa_! Kao-chan! Please don't die! Bun-bun wants to eat cake with you!" A cute squeal cried. "_Aa_." Another voice grunted. "Tono- hand over the phone!"

"_Kaoru! Kaoru! Speak to me! Please- are you okay? KAORU! KAORU!_" A new voice said. Kaoru blinked. "Hikaru, I'm fine. But... I'm sort of... tied up. Can you please hurry? The circulation to my hands are being cut off."

* * *

Tamaki, being the idiot he is, heard only 'my hands are being cut off'.

"WHY YOU-" Insert lots of vulgarities here. "LET KAORU GO OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Tamaki shrieked. Kaoru sighed. "Calm down, Tono. Just come get me-"

_Beep..._

"KAORU!" Everyone except Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya shrieked. But Hunny said 'Kao-chan', of course.

* * *

**x Owari x**

**Onegai, review! *smooches Kaoru* MY PRECIOUS ADOPTED ANIME CHARACTER (Kaoru Hitachiin) IS BEING IGNORED BY HIS BROTHER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr8wy: **OH MY FUCKING GOG, thank you so much for the 21 reviews! And only one chapter? God, I suck for not updating. I totally didn't notice till my Moirail pointed it out to me... so yeah, I'mma update now! Hope you guys haven't got your panties in a bunch... yet.

But you probably will, sticking around with me.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi. And shit. Yeah.

* * *

**End of the Ride, Start of the Tsunami  
**CHAPTER 2.

* * *

Hikaru was really close to throttling someone. Especially the dumb blonde seated opposite him- doing nothing but wailing about what a tragedy it was that Kaoru got kidnapped by some 'evil people in banana masks and pantihose' and something dumb like that.

"Calm down, Tama-chan!" Honey said, his eyes all big and teary. He was clutching his bunny really tight, but knew well enough to control his own strength so he wouldn't accidently break it.

"Mitsukuni. You're not in a position to tell anyone to calm down." Mori said, his usual blank expression on his face.

This only made the blonde boy (well he wasn't exactly a _boy_ per se) burst out into floods of tears, he and Tamaki hugging each other tightly and shrieking at the top of their voices.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. Hikaru grit his teeth.

"Could we just _focus_ on getting Kaoru back? It's not like you're making this any easier!" Hikaru snapped, glaring fiercely at them.

This abruptly shut them up.

"Good. At least now I have _some_ capacity to think..." Kyoya said, sending them the evil eye, accompanied with a chilling smile. Everyone else in the car shuddered, including the driver.

The vice-president, or 'Mother'- as Tamaki preferred it, closed his eyes and sighed. "Just give me a minute and I'll think of something. In the meantime, do me a favour and just keep silent... and calm. Calm."

"He repeated calm twice."

"_Aa_."

"I think there was a reason for that." Haruhi said, sending them an exasperated look.

* * *

Hibari glared at the whole bunch of Tsuna's 'family'.

"Get away from here. You're gathering a crowd." He said, directing his gaze at the baby and Tsuna. The latter squeaked and went to hide behind Gokudera, while Reborn merely smirked. "Aren't you interested about what's about to happen, skylark?"

"... No."

Reborn sighed slightly. "Just leave us be for now. You may chase the other brats away, but leave Tsuna and his family be. I want them to learn how a proper hostage exchanged is performed."

The President of the Disciplinary Committee continued glaring at them, patience decreasing by the second.

"Um..." Hibari turned his attention to the sound of a soft, and unfamiliar voice. It was the red-headed boy that was tied up on the ground. "Could you just wait a few minutes...? I'm sure my brother's already on his way."

Kaoru said this while looking Hibari straight in the eye.

Everyone else was slightly stunned, including Hibari. Reborn continued to remain indifferent, though, concerning himself with sending out messages on his BlackBerry- when the hell did he get one, anyway?

"You... looked me in the eye."

"... So?" Kaoru said, tilting his head curiously. Why was everyone acting so weird around this guy? He seemed normal- except for that killer death glare he possessed and his 'ninja-skills' (from when he appeared out of nowhere to confront him and the girls he met earlier).

"... You don't know who I am?" Hibari asked. "No. Should I?" The redhead inwardly rolled his eyes at this guy's ego. Was he some sort of model? Maybe he'd seen Kaoru before at one of his mother's shows... Eh, nope. He didn't remember seeing any hot, muscular raven-haired guys like him.

"C-can't you feel the aura?" Gokudera hissed, leaning down to whisper in Kaoru's ear. "He's emitting some sort of... dark aura or something. And I get the feeling it's pretty fucking purple."

The younger Hitachiin blinked. "I'm not scared. I haven't done anything wrong, after all." He stated confidently, looking at Hibari straight in the eye once again. This seemed to shock the skylark, the latter's eyes widening by the slightest fraction.

"..." Hibari _wanted_ to say something, but nothing left his lips. He merely stood there, causing a long moment of awkward silence to fall upon the group, with the exception of Kaoru remaining clueless and Reborn typing something in his phone.

Then, the squealing of tires could be heard.

"KAOOOOORUUU!" Someone screamed. It grated on Hibari's nerves, that pathetic scream. Sounding like a pig getting butchered. He turned around and-

Huh? There were two of them.

Another boy, who looked _exactly_ like the boy who was tied up on the floor, came dashing towards them. Two blondes were on his tail- one tall and the other... minuscule.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, looking extremely happy to see his brother again.

Reborn stepped on front of the older Hitachiin twin and swiftly threw him back with just a small flick of the index finger. Tsuna winced, feeling a douse of sympathy for the boy. He'd been a victim of Reborn's forehead flicks one too many times during tutoring sessions.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?" Hikaru snarled. All this bullshit was taking a toll on him. He wanted his little brother back, and he wanted him back _now_.

But before anyone could make a move, about hundreds of men donned in black military attire burst out of _nowhere_, rifles in hand. They marched in an orderly manner towards the small group of people in the middle of Namimori's foreground, and got into position.

"FREEZE!"

And they froze. Even Reborn, who had a really displeased look on his face.

"You see, Reborn? You'll never be able to win against me," Kyouya said, not even bothering to look at the Arcobaleno, eyes focused on the little black notebook he always carried around.

Snapping it shut, he finally looked up.

"Release Kaoru, and we'll leave. It'll be like nothing ever happened." The raven-haired host coolly stated. Reborn just stood there. He seemed to be thinking it over, and Tsuna recognised that familiar twitch of his fingers. He must've been thinking of something rather violent- the twitch was a premonition that Reborn was about to use Leon.

For a moment, they all thought that Reborn would command the family to fight back- they easily could've defeated the men, of course. A small group of highly trained gangsters against a load of bumbling fools who barely knew how to aim and shoot with a rifle? An easy win.

But not this time. The tutor seemed to have something... different in mind.

The baby turned to Hibari. "Take him. And keep him secret."

Hibari seemed to know exactly what to do- or even if he did not, he just didn't care anyway. He leapt to Kaoru's tied up form and scooped the redhead in his arms, ignoring the Ouran Students' yells, and leapt towards the rooftop, and out of the school compound.

They were gone.

"... Fire." Kyouya muttered under his breath.


End file.
